


What it takes to open up

by DreamingQueen



Series: Junjou Sekai [2]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingQueen/pseuds/DreamingQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsu gets seriously injured but doesn't tell anyone, continuing to go to work and live as if the accident that had caused his injuries had never happened. Though, in the end, he should have been able to tell that things wouldn't just go over smoothly. He hated to admit it, but he'd need Takanos help. But can the man get to him in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What it takes to open up

Ritsu yawned, tired after a long day of work. Finally he was allowed to go home - and alone, too. Takano-san still had a meeting to attend to so he wouldn't be able to get off work until two hours later and Onodera was content with that. Finally no one walking beside him he had to worry about wanting to hold his hand, or demand a confession, or kiss him, or..  
He stopped in his tracks, berating himself for thinking about the other nab again even though he was finally freed from the guy for the day. Shaking his head he gathered his thoughts and continued on.  
Sitting in the train he looked over some work he had decided to take home with him. He'd have to correct these manuscripts, then write his own proposal... He'd not be able to get sleep until after midnight today as well, he was sure. But he was used to it by now, so he just put the things in his bag again and got out at his station. 

Onodera was completely distracted with his thoughts about work, thoughts that kept moving back to a certain person, also to how damn tired he was because of his work, that he did not look right or left when he crossed a street on the short walk from the station to his apartment. The only things he did realize happening was a car, honkinh, screeching wheels and then he was thrown back by a great force. Onodera hit the ground hard, feeling pain in his side and his leg and arm and pretty much everywhere actually. He didn't know whether he had screamed or not, but then he felt someone shaking him and talking. 

"Hey, Sir, are you all right?" The man asked worriedly, shaking him with one hand and holding a cellphone in the other. "Ah, yes, my name is Tatsu. I need an ambulance, I was driving and there was a person walking onto the street even though the lights were red, so I-"  
Ah, so he was calling an ambulance. That meant he'd be transported to the hospital. Damn it, and he had such a load of work to take care of, too. He only hoped he wouldn't have to stay so he wouldn't have too much to catch up to.  
The pain in his body was slowly getting to him though, his vision blurring and his head pounding. His eyes slowly fell close and the last thing he remembered was a worried call of 'are you all right?' from the driver he had probably put in quiet the bad situation with his thoughtlessness. Did it seem like he was all right? But this was his fault so he really shouldn't blame anyone else. 

 

When he woke up Ritsu was disorientated. Where was he, what had happened? He rubbed his eyes, feeling the pain in his left side that came with the action and remembered. Right he'd been distracted and walked right onto the road even though the lights had been red.  
"Mr. Onodera? I see you're awake." A man in white entered the room. "My name is Nowaki. I'm a doctor at this hospital. How are you feeling? Do you remember what happened?"  
"I'm fine, and yes. This was completely my fault, I was distracted and lost in thought so I didn't realise I had reached a street and the lights were red. The man who drove that car wasn't at fault at all."  
"I see. The man is outside, waiting for the final results on how you are. He seemed pretty worried and acted very fast, you should thank him." The doctor looked over some papers and nodded. "You were only unconscious for all of an hour, and you were very lucky. The car was far from full speed, in fact it was almost already stopping when it hit you. You only have a sprained rib and a broken right hand from when you fell, also you hit your head pretty hard and there was an injury we had to stitch up. Of course some scratches and bruises."  
"I see." Onodera nodded, grateful for how lucky he had been. "Is the driver okay?"  
"He is shocked but fine." Nowaki put the papers away and looked at Onodera. "We would like to keep you here for the night, just to make sure you really don't have a bad concussion or any more injuries that escaped us."  
"I see." Onodera nodded again. He'd have no other choice. "But can I see the driver, to properly apologise and thank him?"  
"Yes, I'll tell him and send him here right now. A nurse will come later to make on or two more tests just to make sure." With that he left the room to do what he said.  
Sighing Onodera scratched his head, cursing silently. He hoped he could leave on time the next morning. He did not want to be late to work, or miss out on it completely, and have to do too much piled up work. Also, thinking about work... He really did not want to explain this to Takano. He'd only call him an idiot and lecture him, throwing quiet a lot of rude words at him.  
He didn't want to think about it. So he decided to keep all of this a secret. 

~~

Onodera sighed again. He was sure he did that way too often these days, but it couldn't be helped what with the annoying people around him and the situations he managed to get himself into. Damn all of it.  
When he looked up he realised he was already on front of his workplace. Taking a deep breath he stepped inside, got on the elevator and wanted until it reached the floor he had to get on. No one would be here yet, he was sure of that, it was way too early for any other editors to be here.  
The hospital had let him go home, with the recipy for some pain medicine and the recommendation not to go to work for a while to get some needed rest, but he couldn't do that. The circle was at its hight now and things were getting chaotic, deadlines had to be met and he couldn't allow himself to take a vacation during such a hectic and important time. So he went home to get a change of clothes and wash himself, then gathered his things and got the medicine on his way to work.  
He was still nervous though. About meeting Takano. How could he explain this? Well - he didn't have to explain anything but he knew how annoying the other could get. He could say he fell if he asked about his hand, and his head injury wasn't visible, hidden underneath hair. Since it had been stitched there wasn't a need for too thick bandages as well so he just took them off completely too. He just wore some long sleeved clothes and the problem about his scratches and bruises was solved. He didn't have to worry at all, yet why? Maybe because he knew the other had the ability to see right through him? But no, he couldn't think about hiding it too much or his actions would seem unnatural. Just act normal, ignore the pain, the medication would take effect soon and he wouldn't feel too much pain anymore anyways. 

 

Takano got on the elevator, hoping his neighbour was there already. He hadn't answered his phone since last night, hadn't been at home - not last night and not this morning. He couldn't thelp but be worried.  
Getting out on the floor he needed to he made his way to his department. He stopped for a breef moment when he heard typing and let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. 

"Onodera!" Takano was at his side after a few steps, hitting his head with a book he had taken from a table before he reached the other. "What do you think you're doing, not answering the calls from your superior?"  
"Takano-san!" Onodera held his head, rubbing it where he had been hit. And close to his injury too. "You did?" Taking out his cell and looking at it he realised that yes - he had called. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice at all. I hope it wasn't something too important?"  
"...what is with your hand?" Takano spotted the bandages almost immediately. "You're injured,"  
"Ah, this. I-it's nothing. I just fell on my way home."  
"...are you stupid?!" An other hit to the head. "I don't walk home with you once and you manage to fall and, what, break your hand?!"  
"It hurts, blease stop this. Yes I'm stupid, very much so. Now please leave me to my work." He rubbed his head again. The guy really did not hold his punches. His head was still pounding from yesterdays accident for crying out loud!  
"So I take it you went to the hospital and got it patched up? ...I guess that's all right. I didn't need something that important." Takano made his way to his desk and started working as well.  
One after one the other workers startet to come so Onodera wasn't able to ask about it anymore, but if the other didn't say anything he supposed it was all right. 

Ritsu realised the way Takano kept work he had to use his injured hand to do too much away from him. Most of the time he was sent to make copies, deliver something to someone from another department and the 'hardest' task he was given was to type something on his laptop. That was straining his wrist though, so he did it with one hand which was slower but worked fine anyways.  
He was annoyed at the fact that he managed to only get half of the normal workload done that day though. He knew that would be the case the next few days as well, but there was nothing much he could do about it.  
Looking at the clock he decided to finish up for the day. He wouldn't get much done anymore anyways, and he could just take some work home with him. 

"I'm going home first." Onodera took his things and got up.  
"I will too." Takano did the same. "Look after things." He looked at his co-worker and, recieving a nod, went after the smaller man. "Wait, I'm getting on too."  
"Takano-san?" Ritsu looked at him a little surprised. "You're leaving already as well?"  
"The others can do the rest for today by themselves and the rest of the work I got left is in my bag."  
"....I can walk home by myself just fine." Onodera looked at him annoyed. "Please go back to work."  
"I want to go home and do the rest there." The taller man gave the other a stern look. "And if you could do that you wouldn't have fallen in some stupid way and got yourself injured."  
"Well I'm sorry I was tired and lost in thought. Whose fault do you think that was?! I-..." Onodera looked away.  
"What?"  
"Nothing."

Silence fell between them, and whike Takano looked like he didn't want that Onodera was perfectly fine with it. His head still hurt. His side did too. And his hand. And his whole body, for that matter. But the worst was still his head. His vision was blurry from time to time and he saw black spots once during the day, so he was berating himself now. He should have taken at least one day off to get some rest, that way his body wouldn't feel like it had been hit by a car all over again. Damn. Okay, so maybe he was more stressed than he had thought. He just wanted to get home already. And...maybe he should ask for a day off? He glances over at Takano, realising that the other was watching him carefully. 

"What is it?" Onodera quickened his step.  
"You look pale. Are you all right?" He quickened his step as well in order to keep up with the other.  
"Yes, I'm fine, totally fine, please don't worry. I'm just a little tired that's all. Please don't concern yourself with me and instead with yourself and your work."  
"..." Takano once again gave the other a bump on the head with his fist. "Stop lying!"  
"Stop hitting!" He quickly put some space between them. "Stop abusing me!" He got onto the train and took a seat.  
"Then tell me the truth!" He demanded, doing the same.  
"It is the truth!"  
"Hah?!"  
"Listen-" at that moment Ritsus cell began ringing. Thanking whoever saved him he took the call, getting some papers out when he realised it was Mutou-sensei.  
Takano just watched him dissatisfied. 

The two of them hadn't talked since they got off the train and Onodera was glad about that. He was getting more and more dizzy and he felt nauseous, his body only hurt more now and he wanted to get in his bed and sleep already.  
Reaching their apartments he unlocked his door, seying a quick 'good night' to the other and got in, only throwing off his shoes and jacket before falling on top of the soft matress, being taken away by sleep in a matter of seconds. 

~~

Takano went outside of his apartment, closing the door behind him, looking tow his rigth first thing. Nothing. Decoding tow wait a few minutes he started ringing the doorbell when there still wasn't any sign of the other coming out, and after having done that for five minutes he left. Onodera had to be at work already.  
He just couldn't help but be worried after how he had acted the day before, and he was unable to shake the feeling that something wasn't right. 

 

Onodera woke up with a punding headache, black spots danicing in his vision and no balance at all, seeing as how he swayed and was unable to walk straight when he got up.  
He heard someone ringing his door bell so he wanted to go get it, but he wasn't even able to make it that far. Halfway to the door and he had to grab hold of something - a shelve - to jot fall over. Holding his head he cursed inwardly and slid down to the ground. Laying down and staring at the ceiling he decoded tow just give up trying tow move for now and closed his eyes to relax some, falling asleep again in a matter of minutes. 

 

Takano was not happy at all when he reached their workplace and Onodera was nowhere to be found. So he hasn't come to work. Maybe he was asleep that morning, too deep to even hear the doorbell or too sick to get it? ....he didn't like either of that. Or maybe something had happened again on his way to work. Maybe he fell again? ...did he even fa the first time?  
Sighing and forcing They thoughts out of his head. He'd try calling the other later, for now he'd concentrate on his work. 

 

He had to call help. Ritsu realised that now, he realised he needed to get to a docter. He should have just taken a day, or maybe two, or maybe just as long as he needed to recover, off and stayed home. Where was his cell? Who could he call? Wait- an ambulance of course, but... What was the number again? ...how could he forget that? ...damn his head hurt..  
Finally he got his phone, he'd been searching, crawling through his apartment because his legs couldn't carry him, for almost half an hour. It felt like a lot longer though. But he still didn't remember the number to call the hospital. Or the firefighters. Or the police. Or his mum, his dad, An-chan, ... Who could he call? Who should he call? Or maybe he just shouldn't call anyone and go to bed again. Yeah, that sounded good about now. His eyelids felt heavy, his head was getting numb from the pain - or at least it felt like that, and he didn't know what he had wanted to do anymore. His body still felt heavy and hurt all over as well.  
Takano-san. Yeah, he could call Takano-san. He didn't know why, but he really wanted to talk to him. Maybe see him too. But wasn't he at work? Maybe he shouldn't.  
He realised it was too late though, the dial tone already next to his ear to which he was pressing his cell.

 

"Yes, Takano speaking." The tall male had crammed out his phone while he was reading some documents and on the way to a meeting.  
"Ah, Takano-san.."  
"Onodera!" His attention was shifted in an instant. "Where are you, why didn't you call in sick if you weren't able to come? Did something happen?" Something was off. The feeling was so strong now, it was impossible to ignore it.  
"I'm... Sorry." He made a pause to gather his thoughts. "I didn't think I would feel this bad... I'm at home."  
"So you were sick yesterday! I told you not to lie..!"  
"I wasn't sick..."  
"You're still saying that?!" He was annoyed now.  
"Well, I'm not sick." He paused again, voice sounding like he was sleepy. "Just, you know, my head. I should have taken the day off, or...stayed at the hospital."  
"Hah? What are you talking about?"  
"Well, the accident with the car, and, ....my head injury, and... Oh yeah, what was the number to call an ambulance again? I can't remember..."  
"What?!" His annoyance shifted to fear in an instant. "So you .... You didn't just fall and break your wrist, did you?!" Takano was running out of the elevator now, in the dorection of the exit and eyes searching for a taxi. Signing one he saw to stop and let him get on he gave the driver the address. "I'm on my way right now, don't hang up okay?! Keep talking. What happened?!"  
"...well, it was your fault anyways. I... Always think about you even if I don't want to. It's... Mean. And I was tired and thinking about work to. So I didn't see the car.."  
"Onodera! Don't stop okay?"  
"It wasn't bad, the driver stopped immediately when he saw me, but it was to late for nothing to happen. It's nothing..." His voice was getting more quiet now.  
"Don't lie!" Takano had taken the cell from the taxi driver and was calling an ambulance now. "...yeah, the address is..."  
"They said I don't have that bad of a concussion. Your fault. You always.... Keep hitting me...."  
"...!" He realised it now, Onodera did seem more affected by his actions the day before. How could he not have noticed that?! 

Takano got out of the taxi, not caring for the change the driver was trying to give him, and sprinted to the elevator. Cursing at it for its slowness he ran out of it as soon as he was on the right floor, hammering at Onoderas door.  
"It's me! Open, Onodera!" He continued this until he headed the clicking of the door being unlocked. "Onodera!"  
Takano catched the falling male and slowly guided him to the ground, holding him close and trying to calm him.  
"Why?! Why didn't you say anything, why did you come to work like that?!"  
"Because... Work ...the circle is.."  
"Idiot!"  
"...didn't want to worry you.."  
"You managed the opposite!"  
"...I get it already. Be quiet. My head... It hurts.."  
"The ambulance will be here soon. Don't worry." He gathered the other in his arms princess style, only remembering to close the door to the apartment before running, carefully so he wouldn't hurt the other because he didn't know what kind of injuries he really had, to the elevator and again was annoyed at its slowness. Also, he still didn't hear any sirens. Were they still not here?  
"...Takano-san..?" Onodera looked up to the other from his position in his arms. "..I'm sorry for the trouble."  
"Idiot! Stop apologising - we're going to have a talk later, but only because you didn't say the truth from the beginning! Say things like this!"  
"...thanks..." He let his arms wander up and let his hands rest in the others neck.  
"Of course I'd come and help you!"  
"Why....do you..?"  
"Idiot! Because I love you of course!"  
"...Takano-san..."  
"..! The sirens. Hear them? The ambulance is almost here. Don't worry."  
"...Takano-san..." He his his face in the others shoulder. "...I...don't hate you. No matter how much I say it..."  
"Onodera?" He had finnaly reached the ground floor and was now standing outside the building, waiting for the ambulance to arrive before them so they could take Ritsu to the hospital and help him.  
"..I...don't hate you.. I l- ...I lo-"  
At that moment the ambulance came to a half directly before them and the doors flew open, reveling the medics.  
"Is it him?"  
"Ah-" Takano was shaken out of his shock. "Please, fast..!"  
"Yes." The medics took the smaller male out of his arms and into the car, driving away fast and getting him to the hospital.  
"...did he just... Did he want to.." Takano was hiding his face behind his hands. What he had wanted to say, it wasn't just because of the injuries right? 

 

When Ritsu awoke he was in a completely white room. White sheets, white walls, white ceiling, Takano-san, White curtains, some machines beeping, a man clad in white who looked like Nowaki - wait. Oh. So he was in the hospital - again.  
"What..."  
"Onodera!" Takano was by his side in an instant.  
"Onodera-san..." Nowaki didn't look happy. "I thought I told you to take time off from work to rest. You overstepped your limits and your condition got worse, especially your head injury. You were unconscious for the whole day, and I fear this time we won't let you go until your condition is completely stable again. Though we'll also probably keep you here until we think you are ready to work again." With these words he left, not giving the other time to say anything against what he had told the man at all.  
"..." Silence hung heavy in the air, and slowly his eyes wandered only to rest on Takano. A pissed looking Takano. "E- eehm, T-Takano-san, I-I, you know, I-"  
"Idiot!"  
"How often do you want to call me that?!"  
"Until you understand that you are one!"  
"Hah?!" But he couldn't argue. His head hurt too much. "...."  
"I'm sorry," the taller said, shocking the other male. "It was my fault, right? That your head injury got worse I mean. And, ...also that you had the accident. You said you were thinking about me, so did I do anything bad to distract you that much?"  
"...! I-it's all right, I was the one who got distracted on my own and didn't say anything..!"  
"Yeah. Just... Say something next time. Okay?"  
"..? Why, it's not like you have to concern yourself with it, and it's not like I plan on getting in an accident again."  
"I know you don't plan that, but how often do I have to tell you?! Because I love you!" He didn't care that they were in a hospital and a nurse could come in at any time. "I love you, so what if that injury got so worse it would have - .... What if I would have lost you again?!" He saw the others eyes widen. "I told you I'd never let you run again!"  
"...I'm.... Sorry. I-... Promise I'll tell you..."  
"Anything! You tell me if something is wrong with you, no matter what, right away! Got it?"  
"Y-yes... Takano-san..."  
"...I love you." He went in for a hug, holding the other with a strong yet gentle grip. "...don't worry. I'll take care of your work. Just get better."  
"Mh.." His heart was pounding in his chest, and there were words in his lips threatening to spill out. Maybe....it wouldn't hurt...?  
"Also..." Takano drew back just a little, looking at the others now red face. "Finish what you wanted to tell me."  
"Huh?"  
"Right before the ambulance arrived. You wanted to tell me something, but were cut off. I want to hear it. And I want to k ow that you didn't just try to say it because of the head injury."  
"What...?" Then he remembered, face becoming even more red and heart beating faster than before. "Th- that, it ... I was just - you see, Takano-san, I- I wanted to, I mean -..."  
"Please."  
"...I.. I don't think, ...anyone would say anything that wasn't true... Just because of a head injury. I- I don't remember though..!" He tried to save himself, tried getting out of the others arms, but they just tightened.  
"Onodera..!" With that he kissed him, soflty at first. "I love you." This time the kiss was more demanding, passionate. Filled with all the emotions Masamune had for the other.  
"...I.... Know that already. ...you're so persistent..."  
"Yeah."

With that they sat there, holding each other, kissing, enjoying the others presence and the safeness that came with it, the reassurance that the other was all right. They didn't need any more words, didn't need any more than this, expect the fulfilling of the sweet promises Takano kept whispering to the other once Ritsu was allowed to go home and he was completely healthy again.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I wanted to write something for these two so here it is. Hope you like it, hope you can excuse the grammar and spelling mistakes. My mother language isn't english and I typed this on my phone before bed because it bugged me and I wanted it. So. Yeah. Also really couldn't think of a good title. Suggestions? And do you want a lemon or not? Not sure if I will write one or not, so, yeah, that's why I'm asking. 
> 
> Feel free to point out mistakes, I can only better myself that way after all.


End file.
